Like Tyres and Nails
by luv2watchtv
Summary: Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez go together like tyres and nails; oil and water; Goths and pink. Why? Because he's an FBI prince and she's a mob princess...
1. Chapter 1

**Like Tyres and Nails**

**Summary:**

**Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez go together like tires and nails; oil and water; Goths and pink. Why? Simple really… it's their destiny**

**A/N My last one shots have been sad and I wanted to do something on a happier note. This is basically a four shot. It was originally planned to be a two shot but then I always thought 'Oh this would be a perfect place to leave off'. Because of this, the chapters are a lot shorter – therefore I will be updating everyday. It's all written up so I'm not going to keep you waiting for chapters – especially seeing as the chapters are just a bit above 1000 words each. **

**So I hope you like this – it just came to me and was pretty fun writing… hope you enjoy!**

There are times when parents can be really embarrassing. Everyone's gone through that phase where they wish that the ground would swallow them up because of their parents over embarrassing moments. You can't always blame the parents though. After all, how should they know that instead of their daughter's friends thinking their 'cool' parents, their instead seen as something quite the opposite?

I _wish_my parents were embarrassing. I'm not saying that they aren't – because they are. It's just not the same embarrassment most teenagers have to face. Instead of my parents doing funny dances which were supposedly the 'in' thing back in the day; mine choose to do background checks on all of my friends – that is the few friends that I have.

I guess you could say that my upbringing isn't one of a normal sixteen year old. Whilst most two year olds would laugh and scream in joy at the sight of their families pulling funny faces, I would scream. However, my screaming wouldn't be out of joy. It would be at the sight of seeing people I've only known as Uncles even though they are anything but, with horrible looking purple and blue round marks on them. Seeing red liquid, drip slowly yet surely onto the carpets my mum prided herself in keeping clean.

Whilst most five year olds decide to hunt around their parent's wardrobe for their birthday presents and instead of finding the presents finding boxes filled with photos or letters; I would hunt for my presents; however, instead of boxes of photos being found, it would be boxes of bundles of money – or worse – small guns which would usually amaze my young eyes. I would think at the time that it was weird for those things I sometimes managed to see on grown up movies were actually in front of my innocent eyes.

Whilst most eleven year olds have to worry about being a loner; I instead never had to worry - Although, to be honest, I would rather have had that worry. Because whilst most eleven year olds are faced with the possibility of not having someone to turn too; I knew that no matter where I turned, there would always be someone there. Someone whose task it was, was to make sure that no matter what, no harm came to me. To make sure that no matter what, my safety was ensured.

And whilst most sixteen year olds are allowed to choose their own friends and boyfriends, I am instead forced to make sure that every single one of the people I eat food with isn't 'undercover'. I try telling my dad that he's being paranoid – that which sixteen year old would really be an undercover cop? He just responds with his famous 'You've read the Stormbreaker series – Alex Rider is 15 for God's sake'. No matter how many times I try and point it out, my dad doesn't seem to understand that Alex Rider is fiction – and that it is most probably against the law to have underage civilians in undercover work.

And for me, I do not have the privilege of flirting with guys in the hope that they would become my boyfriend. Most boys would be scared shitless the moment they met my family. Trust me – with four over protective, older brothers; a variety of different men; and my dad looking out for me, boys would find it pretty damn hard to come within a _mile_ of me!

I've always wandered what it would be like to have normal parents. You know the type of parents who have day jobs; the types of parents who drive to work in a car and arrive home at seven. The types of parents who ruffle your hair and tell embarrassing stories, about when you were two and ended up peeing all over the next door neighbour's house, in front of your friends; the types of parents who don't know about every single drug and gun out there; the types of parents who are so clueless to things it's easy to piss them around and say that 'Yes dad I am studying' when in fact your doing anything but.

How I wish my parents were normal. Instead I have men coming in and out of my house at the most random hours on business. Instead, my dad can be known to stay at home all day and then suddenly rush out of the house at eleven at night on – again – urgent business. Instead of having screaming matches with my parents about how they won't let me stay out past 11, I have screaming matches with them about why someone is following my every bloody move.

Out of my whole family, I think I am the one of the only sane ones. I've mentioned my four over protective brothers. Alexandro is 23, the oldest out of all of us. He's the one who is most probably going to take over the family business. I'm not really that close to him – mostly because I don't see him as my brother. I see him like I see every one of the men that waltz in and out of my house. The second oldest is Camerino - 21 years old and probably the scariest. I've known him my whole life and I get scared of the guy when he gets furious. Definitely not one to mess with! Next is Marcelo – a seventeen year old guy who's probably the only other person in the family who actually understands me. He's only a year older than me, but we both love to sit and talk about how screwed up our family is. I tell him everything, and he tells me everything. I've grown up, knowing that no matter what he'll always be there for me – two steps behind. And last but not least is Emilio. Emilio is 14; however, acts like he's 20. He's more than interested in the family business and I feel sorry for the people that come across him when he's in a temper.

All four boys are protective off me – seeing as I am the only girl, they feel that it is their duty to 'ward off any bastard who dares come near her' – their words not mine! And how, you may ask, how do I not crack under the constant scrutiny from those around? Honestly, I have no bloody idea! But I do know that I've survived sixteen years of it…

There are times when I wish that people didn't know me. There are times when I wish that people didn't try and keep their distance. Because the name 'Montez' seems to be a pretty damn well known name around here. Everyone knows what the name Montez means. And when they hear that I am _Gabriella Montez_? They just put two and two together and make sure that they're well away from me. The few friends that I have aren't actually my friends. They're more of that whole 'acquaintances' thing. You know the people you just hang around with because to be honest, you've got no one else to spend your time scoffing food down your face with.

Let me tell you, having people who are scared to befriend you can be pretty damn tiring. And considering the fact that within a few yards there is always someone circling around, someone who everyone knows would beat the shit out of them if there was trouble for me, no one dares approach me. To be honest, the people that I sit with only let me sit with them so that they feel that little bit of extra excitement in their lives by sitting with me. Just so that out of their whole day of burying their faces in books and turning down their noses on people who are less smarter than them which is practically most people, they can say 'I sat with Gabriella Montez today – yes _the_ Gabriella Montez'.

And why you may ask is my life so messed up? Simple! I, Gabriella Montez, have been given the utmost pleasure note the sarcasm of being the only daughter of Jose Montez.

And who you may ask, is Jose Montez? Simple! Jose Montez is most probably, you're worst nightmare. Jose Montez is the man in charge. Jose Montez is wanted but untouchable…

Jose Montez is a notorious mobster – the top mobster!

And I, Gabriella Montez, am a Mob Princess!

--

Being a Mob Princess obviously has some perks. Like the fact that I have never had to deal with bullies; I always have a good allowance; and I know that I will always have people guaranteeing my safety. However, even though there are perks there are also serious flaws. And it's those flaws which I recognise the most.

An average school day usually consists of me blending into the background – true when I walk down the hall people look at me – but they don't speak to me and I don't speak to them. Sometimes I wish that when people look at me, it's not out of fear – instead out of admiration. Take Troy Bolton. He walks down the hall way and people are gazing at him longingly. All the boys want to be him and all the girls want to date him. Why? Simple – he's the bloody basketball captain. He flings balls down a court and gets all that attention. I've got to admit, Troy Bolton is bloody hot - floppy sandy blonde fringe; athletic body and the most intense blue eyes. Only problem is, he's strictly off limits. Why? Simple really - Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez go together like tyres and nails; oil and water; Goths and pink. Why?

Because I'm a Mob Princess, and he – Troy Bolton's an FBI prince!

**A/N So anyway… hope you enjoyed and please review! Even if it's to tell me you hated it – just tell me what you thought. I really like reading what people have got to say… **

**BTW as the chapters go on there will be an increase in Troyella. I know that Troy was only mentioned in the last paragraph but I wanted you to understand Gabriella's family…**

**Remember to review! **

**XxxNicolexxX**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N ok... so I get 78 hits and only 1 review! Thank you liv3.in.lov3 for taking the time to review **

**Anyway please review some more - I like to know if people like it or hate it - so even if it's to tell me that I'm doing bad just review... **

I realised that I was different from everyone else when teachers failed to yell at me. When parents looked at me like I had a third head. When children were eventually told to stay the hell away from me. I was about seven and I still remember a mother looking at me disgustedly before whispering in an overly loud voice to her daughter

"You make sure you stay away from that girl Clarisse…" she punctuated her sentence with a poisonous glare at me. I still remember frowning in confusion as my mum put her hand on my shoulder, trying to lead me away; however, me being the inquisitive young girl that I was; decided not to budge.

"Why mummy, what's wrong with her" the blonde haired girl asked, staring at me, trying to find some fault with me

"She comes from a very bad family…" that was all I heard before my mum picked me up and carried me off somewhere else.

It was then, at that moment, that I thought what was wrong with my family? What was so different about it?

A few months later when some girls had to do a presentation in front of the class about their families, I realised that my family was not normal. That my family was different.

* * *

"DAD!"

It was time for a change. I'd gone through to many times of having those bloody people on my back, watching my every move. The last straw came when a new boy who didn't know me came up and was actually _flirting _with me. Did they not realise that this was a once in a lifetime opportunity and that they should just let it rest? No! Instead they came, muscling in like tigers catching their prey, and scared the boy off with their ferocious glares!

And now I was done! Every time I tried talking with my parents about their life spilling into and ruining mine, they just shrugged their shoulders in that infuriating way and said

'Life's never fair darling – now go and have some spaghetti. You need to put on more weight'

But now I was finito! They _had_ to get those people off my back.

Storming up the stairs, up to the room where I knew my dad was in, I threw open the door in such a fury it slammed onto the wall with a loud thud. And there in front of me, five men sat looking at me in shock. I had obviously stumbled in on a meeting, but right then I honestly couldn't give a shit.

"You need to get those bloody guys off my back! They're ruining my life – you're ruining my life!"

My dad looked at me like I'd grown another head. He obviously didn't understand what the hell I was on about.

"You're so called body guards!" I watched as realisation dawned on his face and he looked around at the men sitting in his office. With his look, I turned my attention away from him and glanced at who was there. Alexandro was, sitting right next to my father; some guy I knew was a hit men; Sam was there – his real name wasn't Sam, it's just what everyone calls him. Sam I knew, was someone very close to my father – my father hardly ever did a job without him. He may have not been family but he had been around so long he might as well have been. Around here, he was treated like one of us and no one gave a shit that he wasn't blood. There were two other men there; however, I couldn't place them.

"Gabriella, maybe we should talk about this later…" It was then that I saw the bundle of money lying on the desk. And I put two and two together – obviously they were planning something serious, something I didn't want to know about, if Mr Hit Man was there.

"Fine…" Storming out of the room I bumped into Marcelo, who hearing my racket had come to find out what the hell was going on. I shot a glance at him, not really being in the mood to talk, and stomped off to my room, knowing that his curious and protective side would come out and follow me.

And right enough I could sense his presence in my room as I lay face down on the queen size bed, and screamed into my pillows. Only once I was fully satisfied that I had screamed myself out did I raise my head from the pillow and look at my brother who had settled himself in the chair next to my bed staring at me curiously.

"Want to talk" his voice interrupted whatever my mind was going through, as I sighed. I'd never kept a secret from him before – hell this wasn't even a secret really. It was only me wanting dad to get rid of the guards who had been following me my whole flipping life.

"Marc… it's just I'm finding it really hard right now…" Marcelo nodded his head in understanding – and the thing is, I knew he understood

"It's just people hardly talk to me as it is, and as soon as this guy comes up to me today, Johnny and Roberto were immediately on his case – scaring the shit out of him…" I flopped back onto my bed, my hair sprawled out messily over the pillow as I stared up at the ceiling.

"You know that happened to me – hell it still happens to me. When someone doesn't know you're father is a mobster comes up to you – and then the bodyguards ruin it. I thought you'd have got used to it Brie?" Marcelo asked

I sighed. I thought I had too…

"I don't know. I mean I haven't had someone come up to me for a while and when this guy _finally_ comes up to me he's pushed away…"

A knock on the door stopped me talking

"Gabi – can I come in?" my dad's voice rang through. I looked at my brother who shrugged his shoulders and stood up to open the door.

"Marcelo…" my dad was obviously a bit surprised that he was in my room. My dad doesn't pay that much attention to us to know that we are actually really close.

"Bye dad" Marcelo walked out of the door, giving me one quick glance. Dad shut the door behind him as he came and sat down on the bed beside me.

"Now what's the matter…?" I looked at my dad. I had to try. I had to give it a shot.

"Dad – I'm a loner at school. People don't like to come near me. And today someone did – and you're bodyguards scared them away" I had to make sure that I kept my voice down – yelling wouldn't get me anywhere

Dad looked down. "What do you want me to do then?"

I smiled inwardly. Maybe I was getting through to him "Get rid of the bodyguards" I saw him start to shake his head so I quickly interjected. "Just for school – nothing can happen during school can it? I want to make friends and just…"

Dad looked at me. I tried using my puppy eyed pout. Dad smiled a small, almost unseen smile before speaking

"For school – and the moment I hear something happens – they're back…"

I squealed happily, flinging my arms around his neck. I was finally free from them – the only problem was - was my reputation already tarnished? Would people approach me despite the lack of bodyguards?

* * *

I arrived to school the same – chauffeur driven Mercedes. However, when I got out, there were no men lurking somewhere behind me. I never realised how they managed to keep themselves away from too much attention yet still keep people away from me. They were never _right_ behind me. They would always be somewhere in the background – their watchful eyes on me. However, today I was finally free.

People stared after me when they saw no one within a four metres distance of me. I smiled confidently at as many people that dared catch my eye. A few of those brave ones smiled back – not a huge grin, just a small, watery, uneasy smile. Most just stared in shock – and I'm pretty sure fear. I honestly had no idea why – unless there was something wrong with my smile? Did I smile evilly? What if I picked that up from my family? Great! Just another burden I needed to tear me down!

Whipping out my phone, I held it up casually, as if I was texting someone, but I was secretly checking my smile. There didn't seem to be anything evil about it. Maybe it was just a freaky smile.

Before I knew it, two strong hands grabbed a hold of me, pulling me into a room. It was so quick I couldn't even scream – shout… anything.

Turning around abruptly, I looked to see who the hell had just done that when I was confronted with sparkling blue orbs staring directly into mine.

Being scared shitless as never happened to me before. There have been many times when I've been confronted with people who would scare people; however, _I_ have never experienced being scared _for myself_ before - Scared for other people – yes, scared for myself – no.

The moment I found myself in a broom closet with the most popular boy in school was the moment _after_ I was scared shitless. And looking up into those eyes I saw the eyes of someone who I knew I should never come into contact with. Someone who I was trained my whole life to never go near – the FBI prince.

But there he was; a mere ten inches away from me, his hand still around my arm sending shivers throughout it.

"What do you want?" I whispered angrily.

I didn't want to draw any attention to us – although most people by now would no doubt know that Troy Bolton and I were stuck in a broom closet together. After all a majority of students were staring at my entrance – and a majority would have most likely have seen Troy pull me in the broom closet.

As there was no answer from the boy, I repeated my question

"What do you want?"

His answer was simple and short. No complicated words; no double meaning…

"You"

**A/N So tell me what you thought... thanks for reading and hope you liked... **

**XxxNicolexxX**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N so I got 202 hits and 3 reviews - at least it's better than last chapter but please try and review. I work hard on these and would really appreciate some feedback. Even if it's to say 'I love it' or 'I hate it' just review (although it would be nice if you tell me _what_ you hate about it). I would like some critiscism if you could give some as I would know how to improve my work. Just please click the purple button and review... **

**Also thank you to those who did review last chapter **

I don't know if I've mentioned it, but there are times when you're just so shocked that you're complete and utterly speechless

I don't know if I've mentioned it, but there are times when you're just so shocked that you're complete and utterly speechless. That has never happened to me before. That is, of course, until Troy Bolton declared that he wanted me. _Me_! Being shocked speechless, means that people around you have an advantage – mostly because you're too stunned to speak…

And it was this advantage that Troy Bolton had. However, unlike most people, Troy decided that he would use my silence to press his body up against mine and capture my lips with his own. And then the other shocked took over me. So shocked, you're unable to move. So I stood there, enjoying what I must say was a very pleasant kiss – a first kiss for me seeing as no boy tends to get near me. And it was only once Troy pulled away did the shock of being unable to move fade away - Because now I wanted to move.

And by regaining my movement back, I lost another one of my senses – my thoughts. Because now I was too shocked to think. And it was this lack of thinking that led me to move my hands around to Troy's neck and pull him down towards me again. Pressing my lips up against him, his arms pulled me close to him as he held my waist. Pushing me up against the wall so slowly I leant back, grateful that I was given some more support – otherwise he would have been holding me up. Our kiss turned from gentle to more ferocious. His lips left mine as they trailed down my neck, as I ran my fingers gingerly through his hair. And it was when I regained my breath; I regained my ability to think. And the thought of me, pushed up in a broom closet whilst Troy Bolton ravaged my neck was enough to bring me to my senses. My hands left Troy's dark blonde hair, as they travelled to his shoulders. With a quick push, his lips came apart from the contact with my skin. His eyes clouded over in confusion – silently asking why I pushed him off of me. I looked up at him, question burning through my gaze as I shook my head.

"Troy…" my voice was hoarse. Clearing my throat I started again.

"Troy. What? Why?" My mind was burning with questions – questions that I wanted an answer for, questions that I _needed_ an answer for. However, my voice refused to speak the thoughts that were blaring through my head. Instead it came out in stuttering, broken questions which had no question within them. Nevertheless, in spite of my lack of vocabulary, Troy understood what I was saying. He understood what I was at least _trying_ to say.

"Brie…" I smiled slightly at the nickname he had already uttered. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for those bodyguards to leave you alone? I've liked you for a while I guess. Ever since you accidentally fell into my arms and rushed off like no tomorrow"

I smiled at the comment. I remembered that time all to well. After being super pissed off, I was storming through the hallways glad that there was hardly anyone there – most people would have been sitting at lunch laughing and joking with their numerous amounts of friends. Unfortunately my anger blinded me as I slipped and fell. Trying to stead myself; however, not succeeding, I waited for the slam of the cold, hard tiles hitting my body to come – however it never did. When I opened my eyes I found myself staring up at blue. I recognised that the guy who caught me was Troy Bolton – the East High God; and the FBI Prince. If it was any other guy I would have stayed and talked – at least until my bodyguards saw me and showed up, scaring the person away. However, it was Troy Bolton – so I mumbled a quick thank you and shot off like a bullet, making sure to never turn around.

Troy's voice brought me out of my memory. "I was fascinated that you weren't like the other girls. And then I found out you were Gabriella Montez. I guess that name should have told me to stay away from you; that you were off limits. Instead, I just wanted to get to know you more and more. I guess that whole 'I want her but I can't have her' thing is a real turn on…"

I pushed myself off of the wall I had been leaning on and moved over to Troy.

"Troy… you're an FBI prince. I'm a MOB princess. It would never work – I'm sorry…" Troy looked downwards for a few seconds before his eyes met mine.

"We could always try…" I smiled at his want. However, I had to be sensible; reasonable. I shook my head slowly. Leaning up to his cheek, I placed a soft lingering kiss there before moving around him and making me away out of the broom closet. By now, the bell had gone – students were in class. And I was left thinking of how unfortunate it was that our parents jobs, kept us apart.

* * *

_Meet me outside the door no one goes near besides the gym at the beginning of lunch… don't freak and not show up – I want to talk._

_Troy_

He told me not to freak but how can I not? I thought I made it clear that we cannot be together. Hell! We shouldn't even be seen together! Why did he want to meet up? Why did he want to talk? Crumpling the note and making sure to throw it out in a bin, I walked from my locker to the gym. Honestly I had no idea what door he was going on about – however I assumed that he would already be there.

As I approached the gym I saw the basketball team come noisily out of it. I spotted Troy next to his bush haired friend say goodbye and then make his way to the left. Deciding to lag behind for a bit, I waited around the corner. After about 30 seconds, most basketball players had dispersed, allowing me to walk freely in the same direction Troy had gone. And there I saw him standing casually outside of what I assumed was 'the door no one goes in'. As soon as he saw me, he looked left and right and upon seeing no one around, smiled at me before walking over.

"Hey…" he smiled as he looked down on me

"Um… hi… look…"

He cut me off before I could finish my sentence. Grabbing a hold of my hand, he pulled me quickly towards the door pushing it open and leading me up a flight of stairs, not once letting go of my hand which fitted well inside his. As we climbed the last step I stopped and gasped at the beautiful sight before me. There were plants and flowers scattered around the rooftop. It seemed so peaceful; so serene.

"Wow…" I whispered. Troy smiled, before leading me over towards a bench where we both sat down

I cleared my throat nervously. "So – you wanted to talk?"

"Yea, I know that you may be a MOB princess and I'm an FBI Prince – but I like you. And I know that I don't really know everything about you but I want too. I mean you're not one of those girls who are well… you know? East High girls"

"You mean the girls who fall at your feet, worshiping the ground you walk on?" I smirked as he blushed and rolled his eyes

"Interesting way of putting it but yeah"

"Troy, I want to get to know you – I really do. It's just – everything is so complicated. I mean – you've got your family who are law abiding and flipping FBI and I've got mine who would flip if they found out that you and I have even said a word to each other. It would be so…"

"Secretive…"

I was confused. I was going for the word hard, or even complicated. What did the word secretive have to do with this?

"We don't have to announce to the world – it's just us, our business"

Putting it like that – how could I possibly say no?

"Fine, we'll keep _this_ a secret. Just – can we stay as friends? I really don't think that we should complicate it even more by going down the whole 'relationship' thing…"

Troy's face fell; however, quickly brightened up as a cover up

"Sure… so secret friend."

* * *

Our secret friendship had been a fun, exhilarating thing. We would often meet up at the rooftop to just chat and laugh. However, what I couldn't deny was that in spite of me being insistent that we remain just friends; I was doing the inevitable – falling in love with him.

One afternoon we were on the rooftop, when the topic of the dance came up.

"Who are you going with?" Troy asked

"I doubt I'll be going…"

"What? Why not?"

"Who is actually going to ask Gabriella Montez to the dance? Imagine introducing me to the parents – oh yeah mum by the way this is Gabriella Montez – you know Jose Montez's daughter… yes mum the gangster's daughter…"

"Right… do you want to do something together then?"

I looked at Troy. I could see the hopefulness in his eyes. I mentally started arguing with myself the pros and cons.

"What do you have in mind?" I saw him smile at my question

"I was thinking, we could maybe go out to the cinema, maybe to the restaurant – we could go to the beach…"

A night out with him sounded fantastic to him. There was just one tiny problem.

"What will I tell my parents?"

Troy was obviously ready for this question.

"Tell them you're going to the dance… and it's a school dance so you can't have your bodyguards with you…" Troy smirked at my admiring face. He had obviously thought everything through.

"Alright then…" I smiled at his jubilant face.

Friday night was a night I would never forget…

* * *

"Dad I'm going out…" I called through the house. Immediately my dad's voice boomed back

"Gabriella Montez where the hell do you think you're going?"

"A school dance!" I shouted back.

It was Friday night and everything with Troy had been planned. Now all I had to do was get out of the house. I had mentioned going to the dance to mum who said she would mention it to dad – she obviously hadn't.

My dad appeared. Looking at my dress he suddenly seemed to remember something and smiled.

"Your mum said you were going tonight – and the body-"

I cut him off before he could continue his sentence

"It's a school dance dad – remember our agreement – no bodyguards?"

Dad smiled. "Fine. Now be careful and do you need a ride?"

"No. I'm walking to the place where my friends will meet me…"

"It's so nice to hear you've finally got friends. I know you haven't found it easy to make many…"

I smiled quickly, saying goodbye, and then rushed out of the door.

Walking back to my house, I smiled happily at the night I just shared with Troy. We had gone to a beautiful restaurant before Troy took me to the beach. Whilst watching the waves lap coolly onto the golden sand, Troy kissed me. He's a good kisser – and this kiss was different because I _knew_ him. Even though we had kissed in the broom cupboard before, this kiss was so much better.

Opening the front door, I closed it shut quickly before turning around and being met with furious looking men.

"What the hell were you doing with an FBI agent's son?"

**A/N I hope you liked it - and please review... thank you **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N… ok so thank you for more reviews. ****QueenLittleMissEvil ****said that Goths and pink do go together. Sorry about that – it's just that all the Goths I know **_**hate**_** the colour pink. And ****laalaa1123 ****asked what a MOB princess and FBI prince is. Sorry if I hadn't made it clear – I just thought most people would understand. A MOB princess is a daughter of a mobster or gangster, and an FBI prince is the son of an FBI agent or someone important in the FBI. **

**Anyway I'm glad that I got more reviews – so thank you very much and keep on reviewing. **

I sat in my dad's office whilst he rambled on and on at me. All four of my brothers were standing there besides him. Marcelo, though looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but standing besides dad in the office whilst he shouted at me.

"How could you go out with an agent's son?" Dad's face looked redder than I had even seen it

"Dad -" I tried to interject

"Do you know that he could be using you?" Dad carried on as if I hadn't said a word

"Dad -"

"What would possess you to do such a vile act?"

"Dad –"

"To lie about going to this _school dance_! And to find out you were going with some bastard?"

"Dad -"

"How -"

"Dad shut up and let her talk…" Marcelo interrupted, rolling his eyes at my dad's constant ramble. Marcelo gave me a soft smile – he had known that I had become friends with Troy; he just didn't know all the details. Dad looked at Marcello, his face red. His silence gave me an opportunity to explain myself.

"Dad… Troy isn't using me to get information about you. I don't talk about you. Surprisingly our fathers are not the subject of our conversations" I added a bit of sarcasm – mostly because I was pissed off. "The fact that we're from different families doesn't bother us – and it shouldn't bother _you_. I don't blab secrets about this family to him. Hell! I don't even know any secrets to blab!"

Dad looked at me, my words may have softened him a bit; however, he was still pissed.

"Go to your room…" I didn't need to be told twice, leaving the room quickly, after glancing at Marcello.

Opening my bedroom door I flung my bag onto the floor, kicking off my shoes as I collapsed onto my bed. How did dad know I was with Troy? There was only one possible explanation. He had obviously sent some people to follow up on me. His people had obviously have seen me with Troy and checked up on who he was. And as soon as they found out he was an FBI agent's son – they reported it to dad.

Tears started to spill out of my eyes. Why couldn't my dad keep his life to himself? Didn't he know that I wanted no part of it? I never asked to be a MOB princess – but I am! And I didn't want it. People think oh yeah you'll have lots of money lots of fun… all that shit. But it's not fun. Its torture and I never wanted it. It was thrust upon me unwillingly.

I heard a quiet knock on my door.

"Come in" I choked out. I sat up to see who had knocked and saw Marcello standing there. As soon as he saw me crying he immediately rushed over, sat himself down on my bed, and opened his arms to embrace me. I sobbed into his chest whilst he tried to reassure me that everything would be alright.

All the years of frustration and rejection had taken its toll on me and I was finally releasing the tears I had kept trapped in me for so long. All the times of facing people look at me like trash flashed through my mind. The times of having to face loneliness and sitting in the toilets to eat my lunch because no one wanted to be associated with me and get themselves into trouble stuck with me – breaking me.

And then there was Troy. Troy didn't give a shit about whether or not my dad was a mobster. He didn't give a shit. All he liked was hanging out with me. He saw me for who I really am – Gabriella Montez a 16 year old girl who is just plain ordinary. He was the one who would get into _even more_ shit if he was seen with me. But he didn't care – he didn't even mind. He was brave and confident and willing to put the people he cared about first. And I admired that about him.

Another knock broke me out of my thoughts of Troy. Raising my head from Marcelo's shoulder, I saw dad enter.

"Marcelo can you please leave…" dad asked

I didn't want Marcelo to leave. He was on my side – he always would be. I wanted him to stay. I clung to him not letting him go

"Dad I want him to stay…"

Dad shrugged before sitting down on my bed

"Listen, Gabi. I know you like this boy – but have you ever thought that he could just be using you. His father would be thrilled to catch me. Do you want your father to go to jail?"

I shook my head truthfully. I may not have liked what he did for a living; however, he was still my father.

"Then you'll understand where I'm coming from…"

"Dad – he doesn't. We don't talk about our dads. We talk about _us_. I don't tell him anything about you – dad I don't even know anything about you or what you do! Even if I wanted to tell him, which I don't – I couldn't! There's nothing that I know – there's nothing that I want to know. Dad I love him."

My dad looked emotionless.

"Gabi – you're a mobsters daughter, he's an FBI agent's son. You go together like tyres and nails…"

"I know – I thought that too. But I love him dad. I've gotten to know him and he's someone special. Someone who I don't want to let go because – because of your job…" I looked pleadingly at my dad

"I'm sorry darling. But I can't have you seeing an FBI agent's son! He's a piece of shit and you know it deep down. How can you possibly like a guy whose father can bring down your bloody family?"

Tears brimmed my eyes. Why wasn't he getting it? Why couldn't he see that I had fallen for Troy? Marcello squeezed my shoulder trying to comfort me as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Dad…" I tried again

"End of discussion. You argue and your bodyguards are back… capiche?"

Looking at him through my blurred vision I realised one thing. If dad _really_ didn't want me to see Troy, he would have made my bodyguards come back. Either dad was trying to be kind in some way, or he was really growing old. I nodded my head, excited that despite of everything, my bodyguards were not going to be looking over my shoulder at school.

* * *

Meeting up with Troy on the rooftop the following Monday I smiled hesitantly as I saw him sat on the bench, obviously in deep thought.

"Hey…" I smiled as I sat down next to him resting my head on his shoulder.

"Hey…" Troy slung his arm around my shoulder, tracing small designs on the bare skin of my shoulder.

"So my dad found out about us on Friday…" I started the conversation as if it was no big deal. I sighed inwardly as Troy's head snapped towards me and his eyes got huge

"And..?"

"And he doesn't want me to see you again…" Troy removed his hand from my shoulder, placing it on his knee as he searched my face wanting to know what I was feeling. He gave me a look indicating that I should go on.

"But I was thinking – we've survived this long without him knowing, why can't we just keep everything a secret?"

Troy closed his eyes and sighed.

"Brie, I've fallen for you. And keeping you a secret – I know that my father would freak if he found out I'd fallen for you, but I have. And-"

"And my father already knows. We've got to be careful right now, otherwise he'll bring the bodyguards back and that would be the end…" Troy nodded his head in agreement. Picking up my hand he interlaced my fingers with his before resting them on his knee.

"So now what?" he asked, his voice sounded apprehensive, as if he was dreading the answer

"We take it a step at a time. I mean, I've fallen for you too – hell I bloody love you. It's just. We go together like tyres and nails, and right now _this _maybe not the ideal situation – but it's the best we can do…" I looked up into his eyes that had turned a dark blue. Nodding his head, he leant down to kiss me. Pulling away he smiled and whispered

"I love you too…" my heart soared as I heard the raw emotion in his voice. Smiling up at him, I leant in to reconnect our lips.

We may not know what the hell we were going to do with our relationship. We may not have the most ideal situation. Everyone may hate us being together – despise us for who we are. But there's one thing I do know.

Whilst Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez may have gone together like tires and nails; oil and water; Goths and pink. All I know is that now - Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez go together like sand and sea; Ben and Jerry and Ant and uh… Dec!

Just don't expect a family get together anytime soon…

**A/N Ok so about the ending – I'd finished it whilst watching the final of Britain's Got Talent (And go George Sampson for winning!!) hence Ant and Dec. I was thinking – you never do see those two without each other. It's never just Ant or Dec – they come as a pair! **

**So that's the end of this – I'm not too happy about the ending of this – I don't know but I think that it could have been done better. I was just struggling a bit and it ended like this – it does feel a bit rushed and ****liv3.in.lov3**** had mentioned that I should do it as a story; however, I've already got Wrong Side of Town to concentrate on and really hadn't planned on having this as a story. I might come back to this sometime though…**


End file.
